


Until It Breaks

by worldfamouskodzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldfamouskodzu/pseuds/worldfamouskodzu
Summary: What Oikawa wants, Oikawa gets...and Iwaizumi certainly delivers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> there is a whole lot of iwaoi filth on this website...  
> but not nearly enough
> 
> i apologize for any typos! this is unedited and written in one go on no sleep! & always open for constructive criticism, i'd love to improve!  
> always always taking prompts on my tumblr - worldfamouskodzu

Iwaizumi's jaw dropped. His mouth hung for a beat or two before he snapped it shut. Though, he couldn't help the way it kept drooping from its set, composed position. He finally clenched his jaw a bit too firmly. This was... This was... 

"You... Tooru. What?"

Oikawa blinked at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. Something flashed across his features, as if he was channeling his typical confident aura, but decided against it. He sighed and swallowed, unguarded for once. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but gape at him yet again. 

Oikawa flinched, breaking eye contact and staring at his hands. With a hand running through his hair and finding a place on the back of his neck, Iwaizumi glanced back and forth between his boyfriend's hands and his face as he realized he would have to propel this conversation if it were to continue. A shy Oikawa was not completely alarming, but a little concerning. What the fuck was he supposed to say? He cleared his throat. 

"This... is something you want? It would make you feel good?"

Oikawa finally looked up to his boyfriend, and Iwaizumi suddenly felt sorry for his underwhelming reaction to Oikawa's words. But not for long. Oikawa's expression changed to something like annoyed, exasperated, impatient. Like he was explaining something simple to a child. Which. He might as well have been. His tone was defensive. 

"It's not that weird, Iwa-chan. Plenty of people like this sort of thing! Not to mention, you're mean to me like, 70% of the time anyways," He finished with a sort of... was he pouting? 

Iwaizumi frowned. "Oikawa... I never said it was weird. But, me calling you out on your shit and... that. Those are two very different things." He tried.

Oikawa squirmed a bit in his spot on the bed. He leaned forward so that his folded legs bumped against Iwaizumi's crossed ones. He fixed his gaze on the other, and a sort of fierce determination was present. Iwaizumi was almost scared.

"I... I know that. I love you. I trust you. I've been thinking about this for a long time. If you don't want to do it we won't, but, I can't help but think that you want it just as bad as I do." 

Was that...? Yes, Iwaizumi saw it. He knew that look very well. Oikawa was challenging him, trying to rile him up in the way he did without thinking on a daily basis. It suddenly became clear that Iwaizumi was not as discreet as he thought. Of course Oikawa had noticed his less than contained excitement when things got... rough. 

Iwaizumi had always loved touching Oikawa, from innocently guiding his overworked friend by the elbow through the hallways in high school to discovering all of his sweet spots in a humid locker room later on. After making things official shortly following their graduation from Seijoh, Iwaizumi realized that out of all of the ways he touched Oikawa, throughout his hotheaded shoving and embarrassingly gentle caressing, something almost feverish passed between the two when Iwaizumi put his strength to real use. In very compromising situations. 

Apparently, he had been too gentle. Because mercy and consideration seemed to be the last thing on Oikawa's mind when he propositioned Iwaizumi. 

He had never gone past a certain boundary that he set for himself. Oikawa had encouraged him to be a little rough in the heat of the moment in the past, and of course, Iwaizumi had eagerly obliged. But he would use his non-spiking arm when delivering a spank or two or keep a very loose grip around Oikawa's throat. He didn't want to hurt him.

And the verbal aspect, well. Iwaizumi would do his best to deliver. But seriously?

Iwaizumi hated himself for the way his eventual "Yes" sounded so hungry and broken, but. Whatever Oikawa wanted, he would receive. 

\---

While Oikawa was ready to experiment the very moment their heated discussion came to an end, Iwaizumi decided they needed to properly research and prepare based on the nature of Oikawa's suggestions. Of course Iwaizumi had wanted to fulfill all of his boyfriend's desires, but he didn't want to go too far too fast. They had all the time in the world, after all. Following a few irritating comments from the younger of the two, and many flicks from the older, they had come to an agreement. 

It was an unsuspecting Friday evening, and on Fridays, Iwaizumi's final lecture got out at 7:00 PM. Granted, he only made it to the last half of the fifty minute class. But, he had previous obligations, after all. As he walked the short distance from the university building back to his and Oikawa's apartment, he almost wanted himself to feel nervous, or at least on edge. But the only thing he felt was a sort of twisted anticipation deep rooted in his gut. He didn't know if he should be concerned by that or not. All he knew was Oikawa was in for a long night, and from their earlier discussion, he was probably already having one.

As he opened the door to their apartment, Iwaizumi could already feel the tension. It was too quiet. He closed the door louder than he normally would, shrugged off his jacket and shoes, and placed his bag on the hanging rack. He smiled fondly at Oikawa's neatly lined running shoes, his overcrowded keychain, his hanging windbreaker. As he made his way to the kitchen, he started to boil water for tea. He took the time to stretch his arms, slowly and with purpose. When the kettle began to whistle, he let it go on for a few seconds, wanting the noise to ring throughout the apartment. He located his favorite tea, let it steep, and eventually sat at the kitchen table with his steaming mug. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed the calming drink. A pang of pride hit his chest when he realized he hadn't heard a single noise since his return. Good. 

When he finished his tea, he washed the mug with more care than necessary, and leisurely made his way to the bedroom. With a deep breath, he pushed open the door. Walking into the room, he immediately approached the closet, carefully not letting his gaze reach the bed. A sharp inhale from behind met his ears, and his hands stilled from where he was selecting his clothes for a moment. Smirking, he let himself fake a yawn and stretch his arms behind his back, taking his time to rotate his torso and flex his biceps. The beginning of a sob could be heard, before he halted his stretch, and the noise was immediately aborted. Iwaizumi's smirk widened. Gathering his clothes, he walked towards their bathroom connected to the bedroom, before pausing as if stuck on a thought. He put his clothing on the sink, before ever so slowly approaching the dresser. He felt wild eyes watching his every move, but he didn't let it show. And he never made eye contact. He simply picked up the small black remote resting in the center, and pressed the small "plus" button several times before placing it back down. An animalistic noise rang throughout the room, truly pitiful. Iwaizumi then walked to the bathroom and closed the door, ready for his nightly shower. 

He took his sweet time in the shower, losing himself in his twisted anticipation. He even used some of Oikawa's expensive conditioner that was "strictly off limits, I mean it Iwa-chan!" Another lazy smile made its way onto Iwaizumi's lips as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He decided not to dry himself completely and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants, forgoing the shirt. 

The moment he opened the bathroom door and re-entered the bedroom, Oikawa's head snapped up towards him, an absolutely feral expression set on his face. Iwaizumi stared blankly at the boy, cocking his head to the side. Oikawa was naked and trembling violently, balancing on his chest and knees, his hands tied behind his back with a silk rope and ankles tied together with another. The third silk rope was tied snugly around the back of his head and dipped into his mouth. And best of all, a shiny black vibrating plug could be seen seated deep inside him. His cock hung pathetically between his legs, only half hard. There was a small pool of Oikawa's cum beneath it. He looked... Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he could come up with the words. But he was going to fucking ruin him. 

"Oh, baby... Have you been there this whole time?" Iwaizumi asked innocently. 

He crossed his thick arms across his chest as Oikawa just shook and shook, eyes bulging as he stared at Iwaizumi with pure desperation. He almost looked panicked. 

"Tooru. Why didn't you just say something? You know I would've helped you, right?" Iwaizumi teased with a tiny smirk. 

He walked over to his boyfriend, and before proceeding further, hooked one finger beneath the smooth gag and pulled it down slightly, just freeing Oikawa's trembling lips. He took his other palm and stroked Oikawa's cheek affectionately, trying to convey the sincerity behind his movements.

"What is your color, Oikawa?"

Oikawa panted with his tongue lolling slightly to the side. "G-green. Green, Iwa- Hajime. Green."

Iwaizumi smiled tenderly, before shoving the gag back in Oikawa's mouth, earning a choked noise from him. He gripped his jaw with the hand that was just stroking his cheek, and looked at him with heat in his eyes.

"You made a filthy mess all over the bed, Tooru. You're dirty everywhere." He glanced over Oikawa's shoulder, and shook his head. "Here, too?" With those words, he harshly slapped the still vibrating plug. Oikawa choked out a muffled scream as his head dropped from Iwaizumi's gaze. The crimson blush that traveled down his neck didn't go unnoticed. 

"Don't get embarrassed now, baby" Iwaizumi mumbled as he yanked Oikawa by the hair to meet his eyes again. "You've already made a mess of yourself before I got to play around with you. This is your responsibility," Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "Slut," He spat as an afterthought. Oikawa let out another pitiful cry. Iwaizumi reached to press the button near the base of the plug, and the vibrations stopped. A whine somewhere between relief and frustration started in Oikawa's chest, before it was cut off by Iwaizumi yanking his gag down again. Before he knew what was happening, Iwaizumi snaked a hand underneath him and used his fingers to gather some of the cum from Oikawa's sad little puddle. He shoved his fingers into the younger's mouth without hesitation. Oikawa's eyes widened, and his breath was caught somewhere between a choked gasp and a resistant sob trying to escape. He shook his head rapidly, trying to avoid Iwaizumi’s hand. "Take it, Tooru. Swallow your slutty little mess. I already have to fuck a ruined hole, you can take some responsibility." 

Oikawa took what was fed to him until it was all gone, choking and gagging but still licking Iwaizumi's fingers clean. A light, contradictory smack landed on Oikawa's cheek as Iwaizumi smiled at him and replaced the gag. "Good boy," He spoke lowly. 

Suddenly, without warning, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa under the arms and effortlessly lifted him into a kneeling position. While maintaining eye contact, he reached around and yanked the tie from Oikawa’s ankles, freeing them. He stared at him for a beat too long after that, as Oikawa's eyes started to shift nervously. He swiftly shoved him back onto the mattress and bent his knees so that they were on either side of his head. Oikawa panted harshly through his nose, staring at Iwaizumi with his eyebrows furrowed as his chest rose and fell quickly. Oikawa cried out, long and high-pitched as he was completely on display and at Iwaizumi's disposal. Iwaizumi reached one of his hands down for the plug and slowly pulled it out, with Oikawa thrashing all the while under the strong hold on his thigh, keeping him in place. 

Iwaizumi let his gaze fall from Oikawa's wide eyes to his hole. Shaking his head, he hooked both thumbs on either side of Oikawa's rim, and spit down directly into it. Oikawa let out another sob filled with embarrassment. "So loose, so wet. So sad, Tooru. I bet you'd still let me fuck you as much as I want. You love to be stuffed, right?" Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa could only nod, though the flush never left his face and chest. "Do you deserve it, baby?" Tooru's head shook with vigor, nodding with a pained look in his eyes. Iwaizumi smirked as pulled his own sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. His thick, hot cock slapped his abs with force. He smiled as he watched Oikawa stare down at it with hunger, even in his current overstimulated state. "Okay Tooru, you get one chance to get fucked. So I want you to tell me why you deserve it, and you'd better make it good. Or I'll leave you here tied up with the plug. And I can't even guarantee that it'll stay in at this point. You're so loose and messy, so you're very lucky that I'm here. Willing to take one for the team. Tell me you're lucky, Tooru." With that, Iwaizumi yanked the gag down for a final time, allowing Oikawa to speak. 

Oikawa’s voice was wrecked. “I-I'm so lucky Hajime. I'd be so lucky to get your cock in me, I've b-been good, waiting here for you. For your cock. I d-didn't mean to come but the plug, Iwa, Hah- Hajime, I couldn't hold it in but. B-but I waited for your cock. I'm lucky, I'm lucky, I- AH!" Oikawa screamed as Iwaizumi slid into him with one brutal thrust. He kept it up, never once slowing as he fucked into his boyfriend with relentless force, rocking Oikawa's entire body until his ankles were above his head. Iwaizumi stared at him in awe, as he took everything being given to him with a silent scream, his face contorted in pleasure. He didn't have any filthy words left to spew, so he grabbed the underside of Oikawa's knees and fucked him unlike he ever had before. In a moment of weakness, he dropped his body so his mouth was by Oikawa's ear. "You take me so well, baby, you take my cock so well. Fucking perfect," He grunted into his wailing boyfriend's neck. Iwaizumi felt his release coming after being riled up for so long, and reached for Oikawa's sensitive cock while capturing his mouth in a kiss filled with tongue and teeth. Oikawa's body folded impossibly further as his chest rose and fell with his final orgasm of the night. It sounded painful. He went completely limp as his body was rocked hard. Iwaizumi didn’t stop until his own release was coming to a head, he fucked Oikawa hard and fast all while the other bounced around like a rag doll. Iwaizumi finally slammed his hips against the other, reaching as far as he possibly could as he came with a gravely whimper. Oikawa screamed out at the depth. 

Iwaizumi rose on his hands to stare at his boyfriend. Oikawa looked utterly fucked out and on the verge on unconsciousness. Quickly but gently, Iwaizumi pulled out, his concern growing. He removed the remaining ties from Oikawa's head and wrists, massaging the reddened skin as he assessed him. 

"Oikawa, Oikawa. Tooru. Are you okay? Was it too much?" Iwaizumi spoke gently. 

Oikawa peeked one eye open and his lips twitched up into half a lazy smile, half a wince. "Good, Iwa-chan. So good," He whispered.

Iwaizumi hugged his boneless boyfriend for a while, whispering about how good the other had been, how beautiful and special and perfect he was. After a while, when Oikawa seemed to be more alert, he got to work on cleaning his boyfriend's body along with the mess they had created. He took feather-light, delicate care when it came to his hole, but Oikawa still shivered when he wiped him. Finally, he gathered Oikawa in his strong arms and held him tight to his chest as he fed his lips small sips of water. 

"Iwa..." Oikawa sleepily mumbled after a comfortable silence had settled, aside from Iwaizumi's still restless heartbeat.

"Yeah, 'Kawa? What is it?" Iwaizumi whispered while running his fingers through Oikawa's soft locks, placing delicate kisses across his cheekbone.

"There's so much more I wanna do..."

Iwaizumi's jaw dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments!  
> please suggest prompts on my tumblr, n give me a follow if you want - worldfamouskodzu  
> I WILL BE FILLING THEM! <3
> 
> stay safe babies
> 
> also there was supposed to be a much longer passage than what was included about thorough research and kink negotiation but i wrote this in one sitting and suddenly it was 4 am and i wanted to get on with it. but know that it did happen and if ya'll would want more in depth writing/representation of kink negotiation/safewords/consent disclosure let me know and i'd be happy to write it. bye


End file.
